marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Iron Man: The Armor War (Iron Man 7)
An alternate version of Iron Man 3 created by JMan2.0 =Characters= *Anthony "Tony" Stark/Iron Man *Virginia "Pepper" Potts *James "Jim" Rhodes/War Machine *Agent James "Jimmy" Woo: An Asian-American agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. who hails from San Francisco. He has been tasked with hunting down the Chinese terrorist known as the Mandarin. A hunt that becomes all the more heated and personal for him when his partner Sharon Carter gets severely injured during and hospitalized during a fight with men working for the Ten Rings, the worldwide criminal terrorist organization under the Mandarin's control. He eventually teams up with Tony Stark in these efforts. *Zhang Tong/The Mandarin: A Hong Kong based businessman who owns a powerful corporation that works with both the Chinese and American governments known as Futurepharm. His plants have been attacked by a Chinese terrorist known as the Mandarin, but in reality Tong himself is the true Mandarin. He was born to a Chinese father and English mother (who were married for political/business reasons), and thus had a hard time fitting in with most people due to his mixed heritage. His father gave him a harsh, quasi-militaristic upbringing and instilled into him a hatred of Western society. His Western mother however was more caring, instilling a sense of conflict in Mandarin as he executes his schemes. He seeks to take over the planet, and put it into a feudal system under his control whilst using the Extremis Virus to shape the people of the Earth into his image. He also is an expert martial artist and master scientist, having salvaged alien technology years beforehand that gave him such things as the powerful set of ten rings he wears on his fingers. *Alex Su/Crimson Dynamo: Alex Su is Zhang Tong's right-hand-man and bodyguard. Tong develops a power suit akin to Tony's that is manned by Su and dubbed China's Iron Man (a match for what Tony called a nuclear deterrent), and was also developed under the pretense that he was going to be used to hunt down the notorious terrorist known as the Mandarin, few knowing that he is actually in league with him. Being a key part of taking down both S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Chinese government. *Justin Hammer: The head of Hammer Industries who manages to get released from custody because of his strong political connections. He pools his resources with the Hong Kong based industrialist Zhang Tong's in order to recreate the arc reactor after Hammer lost that capability on his own because of Vanko, but as a side project connected to it Tong began a secret project of his own to create the Extremis Virus. Hammer however doesn't know of his true endgame and thinks they are in together in a scheme for profit. With Tong's backing he also manages to steal Stark Industries from Tony, which puts Tony into poverty and also gets him to succumb to his alcoholism. *Plan Chu/The Claw: The man who is used as the figurehead of the Ten Rings organization and thus is called the Mandarin to be used as decoy for Zhang Tong, the true Mandarin. *Mallen: A member of and field man for the Ten Rings terrorist organization who is one of the first test subject for the Extremis Virus, which gives him superpowers like superhuman strength, durability, and the ability to breathe fire. Category:Movies